Purified Macromomycin was evaluated on L1210, Bl6, and Lewis lung carcinoma and found to differ from the previously tested impure preparation in its activity against these tumors. This drug is presently undergoing toxicity and immunologic analysis, and its mode of action as a chemoimmunotherapeutic agent is being further studied.